User talk:IcecreamKitten/Archive 1
Hi and welcome to the PotBS Wiki, IcecreamKitten! Thanks for your edit to the 'Curieuse' Snow page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McCullogh (Talk) 03:34, December 11, 2010 Welcome aboard I'm only the admin here because no one else was doing it. I have granted you admin rights (at least I think I have)as I can see you knowledge of working on these far exceeds my own. Welcome aboard and I look forward to your help in cleaning up this site. Thanks again! Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McCullogh (Talk) 12:25, January 7, 2011 :Great :) -- 03:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You are a MACHINE! I just can't tell you how much I appreciate all you are doing on the wiki! If there is anything I can do for you please feel free to ask. I assume you play the game and have a soc...hope to sail with you someday soon!McCullogh (Talk) Does your society have a page on the Wiki? I would like to feature it as a thankyou for all your work. McCullogh (Talk) Iktest page How goes the test page? I checked it out today and it still looks great...do you have to redo every page or can you simply convert the entire site to that look. Hope things are going well...I can see by your entries you have been busy as usual. McCullogh 16:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PotBS wiki I see you've been making edits, and I'd like to help. If you have content that needs to be entered, information that needs to be gathered, or pictures you wanted taken/uploaded, let me know. - Rob RobMiller 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ships by speed Hey there....hope all is well. A project occured to me, and I have no idea how to even begin. We have a ships by speed page, its a great reference if you are trying to build a ship for speed. Unfortunately the speed numbers are not tied to the ship stats page, so whenever an update is made, we would need to go in and change each ships speed individually. Is there a way to tie that page into the ship stat page like the ships by level page? That way any change to the central stat page would show up on the speed page immediatly. I have a spreadsheet that gives raw data for ships (also one for production)...I wonder if we could set up that spreadsheet to feed the stats pages. that way whenever FLS changed up the ships, we insert one "database and all ships are automatically updated. Just food for thought. http://www.4shared.com/file/PEzEuDoq/Production_Planner_20480.html http://www.4shared.com/file/Wt_It-jF/Ships_Skills_and_Outfitting_22.html heres the links if you dont have them McCullogh 20:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the wiki bot does this already it just hasn't been run since 2009. :Ejnomad07 18:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Answered in Forum:We need to run the bot -- 22:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Pages need deleted: Pages Proposed for Deletion These pages have been on the register to be deleted for quite a while. Can you do so? Ejnomad07 05:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Done and Done ...lets hope I didnt delete the template...I dont THINK I did... as always thanks! Do you not have enough rights to delete pages? Or were you just being polite and getting my input, which if thats the case I certainly do appreciate it. Let me know if you don't have all the rights you need to accomplish what you want to do. McCullogh :Ok looks like the deletion category is done. I intended to keep the Triton for reference purposes, but I guess I'll restore it later if needed.-- 22:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :The above about deletions was actually from me. Sorry for the confusion I forget to sign my words :Ejnomad07 05:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I went ahead and restored it. Good idea to keep it around. I actually saw a guy sailing one of these a few weeks ago, he said he had about 20+ duras on it...old school. ::McCullogh 23:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I would suggest removing the needs deleted tag then. Just saying it can no longer be gained but still exists in the game is enough. :::Ejnomad07 05:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds fine, I removed it. -- 11:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) West Indies Squadron Page Issues I understand you are the site admin for the POTBS wikia, I would like to know if I can have the page "West Indies Squadron" under Roberts Societies locked for editing to only myself. It seems that someone who does not like our society has been editing the page I created to contain highly offensive false information about us. I don't see this ending anytime soon, as I have a good idea who the offender is, there has been bad blood between him and some of our society members for some time and I don't think it will end. Thanks. Jack Enfield :Hello, :I am the site admin...but I havent been very active of late...and Ice cream Kitten does all the work. She is reponsible for the great new look. I didn't she that she had responded so I jumped in and I think the page is now locked for use only by registered users. So if it occurs again we will see who is doing it. And if they are doing it un-registered they wont be able to and maybe will cease then. :I am now following the page so i should see any edits....but please let me know if you see any changes. :McCullogh 16:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It just had to happen when I had no internet... Thankfully McCullogh took care of it :) Also I'm a he ;) -- 14:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh...egg on my face! Thx again for everything! New Edits Ice cream, I logged on the other day and ships by level wasn't working, so I rolled back a couple edits until it started showing again. I haven't been on much as of late, but see you have been your usual busy self. I tried to make sure I didn't roll back anything you had done. Its seems an anonymous user edited again and added a summary...please don't break again....or words to that effect. The page seems to be working fine...just wanted to check in and see if you have been working with whoever has been making edits...you have done so much I would hate to see it get broken. So...thanks again....and if you need to get in touch with me for anything....I have a game related email captain.mccullogh@gmail.com --McCullogh 18:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hi :) I did notice the edits, but it was fixed by the time I got there. Thanks for keeping an aye on it. I try to log in several times a day, but it's not always enough... -- 17:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New section Was just looking at the Missions page that links from the front page. Looks GREAT! You are rocking it. And you are doing a good job of dealing with the Nuju issue. He is quite the controversial figure. --McCullogh 21:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Remus's spreadsheets :... :http://www.4shared.com/file/bKsR-2rM/Production_Planner_25600.html :http://www.4shared.com/file/wuMX6Bt1/Ships_Skills_and_Outfitting_25.html :tristramyorick :''Joined: 3 years ago :Files: 25 :Folders: 2 :Views: 10,376 :''Welcome to my page! I want to share my stuff with you and hope you will find something useful here. Enjoy my collection and come back again and again, I will do my best to make it always interesting for you. Thank you for your time!' :Based on his statements I am sure Tristram aka Remus...would be happy if we had a link to his spreadsheets here on the wiki...I know we chatted about this before....what do you think the best way to get these links into an easily accessible format for our users. :And thanks again for your amazing work on our latest "challenge." :--McCullogh 20:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::We would need an explicit permission to use them for anything involving copying big parts of them. ::Aside from that, I took another look at the spreadsheets, and I'm noticing a lot of things that would make them a bit impractical to use. For example, after copy-pasting something from them, would need to do a lot of work to remove all the extra bits that shouldn't be there. I don't expect that such a system would always work properly without me having to personally babysit it every time someone wants to update it. ::I believe that it wouldn't save us much time, compared to entering all the data manually. Having an organized database of our own also makes it easier to find and fix problems. I could look into setting up a system that would make it less time-consuming than the current one, but we'd still need editors willing to do the updating. ::It was a good option to consider though. ::As for the "challenge"... If you've never seen an attempt to discredit a wiki, this is what it looks like. It has happened on practically every wiki I've ever edited. -- 15:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::This is the only Wiki i have ever been involved with...so this has been an eye opening experience. :::I think what I was more thinking, and expressing poorly, was this; can we put a link on the main page that would send someone to the download. I consult his spreadsheets constantly and would love to have them even more readily available to the PotBS population. If you still think we need explicit permission for that I will get it from him. He includes the links in his signature in the forums...to which he is a frequent and intelligent contributor. :::--McCullogh 19:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, we can link them of course. I'll get right on it :) -- 19:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I emailed Remus about his spreadsheets.....here is his reply. He had a good suggestion on a link that wont change frequently....Fairwinds! :::::Hi, :::::''Sure, I have no objections to anyone linking to the spreadsheets, or using the contents in any way they like. :::::The only problem might be that the 4shared.com URLs sometimes change with updates - it depends how 4shared.com is behaving at the time, and whether I am offering two versions of either spreadsheet with the intorduction of major changes to Test Server. :::::However, I also keep copies on Slamz' site at http://thepurge.net/production/ :::::This URL is unlikely to change so it may be the better one to link to. :::::''Remus' :::::--McCullogh 14:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Great, I added the new link :) -- 14:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC)